


Water Fountain

by kurotsukkii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsukkii/pseuds/kurotsukkii
Summary: A short story inspired by Water Fountain by Alec Benjamin
Kudos: 1





	Water Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> A small story cause why not... the characters descriptions are kinda off, but let me have some creative freedom please ;-;

The cold, wintery air thinned more and more as Ryu dashed to the outdoor water fountain. His large feet padded along the cobblestone road that led to the grand fountain, where he first met... her. 

She was short, maybe 5’3”, with straight, darkness colored locks cascading down to the small of her back. She was thin and wispy, her long arms dangling by her delicate hips in a way that made her seem as fragile as glass. Her auburn, sun-kissed skin was without a flaw; her plump lips curled at the thought of summer. He was tall, stocky and lean. He didn’t know much; he wasn’t too bright. Mama never forced him to try at school, but he still did his best. His large hands were clumsy, but his body was agile and nimble. His golden locks brushed the tops of his shining black eyes and light chocolate freckles dotted his rosy cheeks. His pale skin was white like ivory, turning bright crimson at the mere thought of her.

He first saw her at the fountain alone, her eyes spilling crystal-like tears. The spray of the fountain was barely enough to conceal her tears, let alone her massive sorrow and despair. He approached her with tenderness, his footsteps as light as a cat. As he moved towards her, she flinched backwards, cowering at the presence of another while in a state of vulnerability. He gently laid his sturdy hand on her shoulder and asked:

“What’s wrong?”

She wiped the shining tears off her flushed cheeks and wiped her perfect button nose as she responded:

“I don’t know.”

The silence was deafening between them, the spout of the fountain steadily breaking the tense air. He gazed into her honey-colored eyes with a look of deep sorrow and sympathy and pulled her into a hug. The moment their bodies interlocked, her heart had shattered and so had her resolve. The crystalline droplets began running down her small face once again and wouldn’t stop. As they pulled out of the embrace, his large hands trailed to her pleasurably full hips, his gaze never leaving her eyes. He pulled her close into a tender kiss, wiping the tears from her shiny face as her soft lips met his plump ones. 

Everything about that night by the water fountain was magical.

He had gone to that mystical fountain every day after their parting in hopes of seeing her again. He couldn’t release the thought of her fragile body in his arms, her sweet scent filling his nose as they embraced. The fountain he sat upon was slowly dying away, the gurgling spout barely giving any water. 

His hot breath filled the crisp December air, clouds billowing from his mouth and dissipating into the air. His hands were frozen and numb from the eager hours waiting for the chance to see his goddess once more. Just as he had hopped off the fountain’s ledge, she emerged from behind the hedges and shyly looked to her feet. She was wearing a thick coat that hid her frail body from showing, a scarf hiding her again tear-stained cheeks. A larger shadow lingered behind her; the shadow’s hands rested upon the crook of her hipbone. A dashing brunet man, envy and disgust in his eyes, pulled the auburn-skinned girl towards him and kissed her cheek. His piercing gaze struck straight through the boy near the water fountain. 

The fountain sputtered to a stop.

No words were exchanged between the two, as the dark sky was undisturbed, the sound of wind gently breezing in the distance. She stared into his jewel-like eyes, conveying a message of guilt and apology. His muscles tensed and his heartrate upped, confusion and disbelief filling his system like the plague. His mouth dry, his tongue frozen, he couldn’t say a word. He already knew. 

Shimizu wasn’t his.


End file.
